Blood Academy
by Charlie is One With Russia
Summary: One day, the Cullens get an invatation to Blood Academy, the world's only school for vampires under 300 years old.What will happen over the time they are enrolled there? After Breaking Dawn. Better that it sounds! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

I opened the door, and let the small, pixie like Alice in.  
"What is it, Alice?" I asked, confusion covering my tone.  
"How do you feel about Carlisle, Esme , and Jacob looking after Nessie?"  
"Why?"  
"Because of this." Edward was at my side in an instant, a scared and worried look on his perfect face. I took the envelope from Alice's hand, and stared at it for a moment, before opening it.

_Dearest Cullens,_ It read.

_You have been invited, along with every other vampire who was turned before the age twenty one, and is younger than three hundred years old, to attend Blood Academy, a school for young vampires. I would urge you to come. An escort will pick you up tonight at ten pm sharp. Have your belongings packed and ready.  
_

_Principle Davis._

"Have you shown this to everyone?" I whispered.  
"No. I thought I needed to show you first." She was frowning, and looking between me and Edward.  
"Edward?"  
"It look's like we have no other choice, love." He said, gently kissing me. I sighed.

"We need to go and tell the others." I urged, curious as to what they would say. We raced back to the house, and jumped inside.  
"Family meeting!" Edward said, walking with me to sit down on the sofa. Everyone was downstairs in an instant, Jasper and Alice on the love seat, Carlisle and Esme sitting next to us on the sofa, Rosalie sitting on Emmett's lap in the recliner, and Nessie sitting down on the floor, stopping writing a poem. She was as smart as her father.  
" Today, Alice gave Bella a letter, inviting us to a Academy,"  
" So that's all you called us down here for?" Emmett asked. "An Academy?"  
"For vampires who were turned under the age of twenty one, and are younger than three hundred years old." Everyone was silent, and the tension grew in the room, until Jasper intervened, and everyone felt calm, even a little bit… Eager.  
"Can we go?" That was no other than Emmett. Always too eager.  
"Ask Carlisle." Edward whispered, hugging me tight, staring into my now gold eyes.  
"Carlisle?" Emmett asked.  
" You have my permission if you want to go."  
"We don't have a choice." Alice said.  
"And anyway, were all going. I don't like the look of the history teacher, though…" She trailed off.  
"I best get packing then…" Jasper said, taking Alice upstairs.  
"Us, too." Rosalie and Emmett were already upstairs.  
"Come on, Edward, we need to call Jake and go and pack." I said. I still couldn't believe he was mine. We ran back to the house, Nessie between us, holding our hands. As soon as I was in the house I called Jake.  
"Yeah?" I could hear the sound of his Rabbit in the background.  
"Jake? Can you look after Nessie till we come back?"  
"OF COURSE IM ON MY WAY NOW!!!" He yelled into the phone. Over the year our friendship has grown stronger, as has with Edward and Seth.  
"Where are you going, anyway?" He asked.  
"I'll tell you when you get here. Bye!" I said, just a fraction of a second later he hung up on me. He would be here in minutes. We packed our bags, packing only the essentials and a few pictures of the family, we rushed home. Edward, always the gentleman, took our suitcases while I carried Renesmee. I could see Jake inside, he rushed to take my daughter out of my arms. He picked her up, and swung her round by her arms.  
"Jake!" She she looked the physical age of six.

"Hey, kiddo!" Jake smiled at her, setting her down.

"So, Bella, where are you going, anyway?"

"To a vampire academy." I mumbled, not sure to how he would react.

"It's a decoy! While your away, the Volutri will attack! You can't go!" He yelled, trying to protect Nessie.  
"I know. That's why I'm asking you to keep her down at La Push, with you. So all the pack is near."  
"I still think it's a bad idea. But Billy _has_ been asking to see her again…"  
"That's okay then. But if I come back and see one scratch on her I'll…" I trailed off. I knew he wouldn't let anything bad happen to her. We walked inside, and I glanced at the clock. It was already half past nine. I heard Alice upstairs, still packing.  
"I don't know what to pack!" Alice whined.  
"Pack what ever you want. You know you'll look perfect in everything." She sighed.  
"Okay. Are you packed?"  
"Yes."  
"Come on, lets go see the others." Alice was downstairs in an instant, carrying four suitcases.  
"Alice, I don't think your allowed that much." I said when I saw the bags. The rest of us only had one.  
"But I need all this!" She begged. On the freeway, I heard a car slow down and turn.  
"That's our ride." Emmett said. He looked like a six year old. On Christmas day. Standing infront of a chocolate fountain, tree and presents. He bouned over to the front door, opened it, and…His face fell.

"A limo?" He asked the air. We all rushed over to see. It was a large, black one with eight wheels. A man got out, wearing a black suit and cap. Like a chauffer.  
"You are the…Cullen's, correct?"  
"Yeah, were the Cullen's." Emmett said.  
"Can I speak to Carlisle and Esme?" He said, glancing down at his clipboard that he had just picked up from the side of his door.

" I'm Carlisle, and this is my wife, Esme."  
"Hello. I need you to fill out these forms, for each of your…children. Place of work, contact details…" He trailed off. Edward helped me as we packed our stuff into the trunk of the limo, all Alice's cases barely fitting in.  
"Done." I heard Carlisle say, as he handed back the clip board.  
"Bye, kids." Esme said. Her face was crumpled up, like she was trying not to cry. Everyone ran up to her and Carlisle, Emmett shouting  
"Group hug!!"  
"Call us when you get there. Promise." Carlisle said.  
"Okay! Let's go!" Alice said, hugging Nessie goodbye and waving to Jake. Everyone piled in the limo, waiting for me and Edward.  
"Bye Nessie. I promise I'll call. You _sure_ you'll be okay with Jake?" She pressed her palm to my face.  
"_I'll be fine mommy."_ She thought.

I gave her and Jake one last hug before getting in the car next to Edward.  
"Bye!" Jake said, as we rolled down the gravel path.  
"And don't break anything!" Esme yelled. That was only meant for Emmett. I was sitting next to Edward and Alice, Alice next to Jasper, Jasper next to Emmett, and Emmett next to Rosalie. I glanced over my shoulder, and prepared myself for the ride to the only school for vampires, Edward squeezing my hand the whole way there.


	2. Chapter 2

As we drove through the gate, I gasped in astonishment. The school was a massive building, like a castle without turrets. It was a plain, fading red brick building, with only a few windows for three floors. Then, on the fourth and fifth floor, there was a window every two or three feet. They must be the rooms. The grounds surrounding the school were green, too green, and I could see a fountain in the distance. Student's glared at the car, their gazes burning a hole in the metal. I flinched away after seeing their vibrant red eyes.

Rolling up a gravel path to the entrance, the car jolted to a stop. Edward got out first, opening the door and helping me out. Always the gentleman."Welcome." I turned round to see a vampire, bald, roughly 6'5 and wearing a black suit greeting us."I'm Mr. Davis." He said, shaking all of our hands."Please proceed to the main office to get your room assignment and class schedule." He said, waving us off. He seemed like he had repeated that over a hundred times the last few days.

Walking through the double doors, we were immediately in a waiting room, with a door on the left and a desk straight in front. At the desk was a short, blond woman, wearing an "I don't wanna be here right now." shirt, reading a book. I could hear her heartbeat; she was human Why did they have a human receptionist?

Walking up to the desk, we stood in front of her. She completely ignored us. Emmett coughed loudly. She sighed and put the book down she was reading."Can I help you?""Yeah. That guy out there-" Emmett was cut off."Principle Davis."

"Told us that we get our room and class schedule here.""Name?" She sighed, turning to her computer."Cullen." Edward answered."Ah yes, the Cullens." She said, reaching down to get something underneath her desk."Here you go." She said, handing everyone a key, and a piece of paper."That's your school schedule, and room key which has the room number on it. Visiting times at weekends, six till ten. Good day." She said, picking up her book and unfolded the dog ear."I'm in room 47." I said.

"Me too." Alice said."Me three." Rosalie said."

"And were all in room 62." Edward growled, angry that we didn't have the same room." Excuse me, miss." I said, taping on the desk."Yeah?" She said, not looking up from her book."Can we swap room keys so were all in the same room?"

"No. Girls rooms are on floor four, one to fifty. Boys rooms are on floor five, rooms fifty one to one hundred. Four people per room, no exception." She stated, ending the conversation.

"But-"

"_No exceptions._" She repeated.

"Aww, come on Bella, it'll be fun! Come on!" She said, dragging me off while I waved to Edward, Rosalie following close behind."Alice! Let go!" I groaned. How someone this small could be so annoying sometimes, I don't know."44, 45, 46…47!" Alice exclaimed. She let go, and placed a small hand on the silver door knob."Here we are." Alice opened the door to reveal the two large bunk beds parallel to each other. Two large, black sofas dominated the far left corner of the room, facing a large, 42 inch T.V screen. Two doors on the right side of the room were probably the wardrobe and shower. "Hello? Anyone home?" I asked. I thought we were the last to arrive? Shouldn't our new 'room mate' be here by now?

I heard a small chuckle from the other side of the room.

"Ah, you must be the Cullens." It said, followed by a low laugh.

"How…Convenient of you to turn up at this particular time." It said.

"Who are you? Where are you?" Rosalie asked. The voice didn't reply.

"Well, that was wei-"

"Boo!" It yelled, a figure appearing in front of me.

"Ahhhh!" We all screamed.

She fell to the floor, laughing.

She was about as tall as Rosalie, with long, dark brown, curly hair sprawled around her. She was laughing like a maniac, and It didn't look like she was going to stop anytime soon.

Five minutes later, she was still laughing.

"Should we do something?" I asked, still looking down at her.

Her eyes immediately opened; they were a bright gold.

Just like ours.

"Hello fellow veggies!" She called, jumping up.

Smiling, she stuck her hand out.

"I'm Chessie Dowling. Born and bred in Yorkshire, good and proper." She said, smiling wider.

I hesitantly shook it.

"How did you just…Appear?" I asked.

"And why did you have a laughing fit?" Rosalie asked.

"That's my ability." She explained, pulling her hands through her now knotted hair.

"What? Having a laughing fit?" Rosalie laughed. She shook her head.

"I can turn invisible, and turn other things and other minds invisible. Its really fun some times." She said, grinning again and climbing up the stepladder to one of the bunk beds.

"This ones mine." She said, laying down.

"You said you were born in England. What year?" Alice asked."1890." She said, stretching out.

"And how long have you been a vampire?"

"Since 1908." She smirked, pulled her torso off the bed so she was upside down and facing us.

"Really? Your older than Edward." She mumbled.

"One last question. How were you turned?" Alice asked, genuinely curious. Chessie sighed, and sat back up.

"It was 1908, and I was walking home from my friend's house in the middle of York. I lived half a mile away, in a place called Nether Poppleton." Rosalie giggled at the name."I was taking a shortcut through an alley, when three men jumped me.""They started to argue, pulling at me. I screamed at them to let go, but they just ignored me.""That was when they bit me. They all did it at the same time, all trying to drain me first." She said, smirking slightly."That was when Harvey- my mate- stopped them. You see, he has a…strange gift. He can freeze people. They can still think, still see, still smell, but they just cant…Move. It's sort of like Alec Volturi's power, but more powerful. It's a physical attack, so he can use it on me." She said, turning her head to look out the window."Anyway, by the time Harvey got to me I was too far gone. When I came round, he explained to me what I was, what I needed to do…Well, you know. About five years later I suggested we killed animals instead. Then, I went mental a few years back and I have been crazy ever since." She finished, grinning like a maniac.

"Everyone calls me the Cheshire cat. Because my full name is Chessie Catherine Dowling. They must have had a _ton_ of imagination to make that up." She said, rolling her eyes. Something vibrated in her pocket, and she frowned when she took it out."Hey guys, d'ya mind if I leave? If you want a tour, then I'll stay, but…""No, were fine. You go ahead." Alice said. Trying to make friends everywhere."Thanks! You can have what's left of my quarter of the wardrobe, I didn't bring much." She yelled, darting out of the room. We started to unpack, Alice using the spare half of Chessie's rack."I need to take her on a shopping trip. Look at these shoes!" She said, eyeing the five pairs of blue, black, purple, pink and green converses. Then we all heard as two people walked past our door, speaking in a hushed whisper."Have you seen those hippy's? There like Chessie and Harvey all over again!" One asked."Yeah, the Cullens. I heard one's a mind reader." She said."I wonder if he's single? And that other one, Emmett? Have you seen the _muscles_ on that guy?" Rose and I growled, and the girls outside paused."Yeah, too bad that Jack is hanging onto me!"

"You should dump him.""Yeah, I think I will." They were too far away now."What's this?" Alice asked, when she sat down on the sofa."It's called an Ipod, Alice.""Hmmm. I thought Edward only listened to stuff like this." She said, running her finger across the screen."You shouldn't play with other peoples stuff, Alice." I warned her. She rolled her eyes."That reminds me, I need to call Esme, tell here we've arrived." I mumbled, looking for my phone in my bag. I pulled it out, and hit the speed dial."Bella, hon, is that you?""Yeah, it's me, Esme.""Tell me everything! What's it like, do you know anyone, did you get there okay?""Esme, calm down! Yes, were fine an-"

"Esme!" Alice squealed."We have a room mate, Chessie, and she's from England! And the room is soooo nice! It has a massive TV!" Alice yelled into the phone. I walked out the door, and walked down the hall, wanting to find Edward as soon as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV

"Out of all the vampires in the school, I get stuck with the veggies!" He yelled, burying his head in the pillow._Can I beat him up?_ Emmett thought. I shook my head, raising my eyebrows at this guys thoughts.

_Great. Just my luck. It'll be fun, she says. Don't be a spoil sport, Thomas! She says. Just my luck._ So, his name was Thomas? I smiled weakly at him. Emmett started deliberating whether to take the top or bottom bunk, while Jasper and I started unpacking. When I finished unpacking, I walked over to the window, looking out of the window. The grounds were green, the students sparkling in the sun. Good job that civilisation was ten miles away. I looked at the fountain, and the couple sitting there, holding each others hands. I sighed. I needed to find my Bella."Jazz, make sure Em doesn't torment Thomas _too_ much." I mumbled, heading for the door."How do you know my name?" He snarled"Mind reader." Emmett said tapping his temple."Great. Just great." He mumbled, shoving his head under the pillow again, like he could muffle out his thoughts from my mind. Smirking, I breezed out the door, ignoring the voices as I walked down the hall and down the brick spiral staircase. I could hear the faint sound of a piano being played. Two girls passed me, both small and blond. _Who is he? And why the hell has he got gold eyes?That must be one of the Cullens. _I rolled my eyes. Halfway down the hallway I stopped at a plaque nailed to the wall. The rules were scratched in, perfect handwriting.

**One: No using your abilities outside of the classroom or your room ( If you can help it.)  
****Two: No fighting amongst other  
Three: No hunting outside of school without permission from a Teacher.**So they're the rules? They don't seem to be many. I started walking again, until I heard someone walking up behind me, but they were too far back for me to take any notice. I eventually found the source of the sound, and I recognised the song straight away. It was Mozart's _Turkish March, _it was my fourth favourite song, Bella's Lullaby being first and Claire De Lune being second.

I was so focused on her playing that I didn't hear the footsteps behind me.I heard the growl behind me as I fell to the floor, frozen. I could still see, still hear, still taste, still feel, but… I couldn't use my senses or my muscles to get up and rip whoever it was doing this to me throat out. All the voices in my head- thoughts of the people around me- didn't seem to make sense anymore."Harvey!" She chastised, her eyes narrowing."What?" A male voice asked. He was still behind me, so I couldn't see his face. I couldn't see her face either, everything was blurry."Let him _go_." I subconsciously registered that her tone was pleading."But he was going to hurt you!" He yelled."Oh, I didn't _know_ you were a mind reader, too!" She yelled."Look, I don't know why you worry such about me. Look at his eyes! Let him go. Please?" She asked. He grumbled in response."Thank you!" I jumped up, aware of their thoughts now._I thought we were the only vegetarians? _He mind, how ever, was not there at all.

"Do you know Bella, Alice or Rosalie?" She asked."Yes, Bella is my mate.""Oh. Sorry about Harvey, he gets a bit too overprotective at times. I'm Chessie." She said, smiling at me but glaring at the man. She extended her hand for me to shake.

"Nice to meet you." I grinned, taking her hand and shaking it. I could hear footsteps coming along the hallway. They sounded like Bella's, and, considering that I could not hear their mind, it must be Bella."Edward?" She called."In here, love." I said, turning to the door. She walked up to me and embraced me, ignoring the company we had in here."Hi, Bella." Chessie greeted her. Bella smiled back at her."Hi! I see you've met Edward." She nodded/"Yeah. This is my mate, Harvey." She said, indicating the tall, dirty-blond haired man who had stood quiet after he stunned me."Hello. Now, Edward, I think I want to take a tour of this place, before school starts in another three hours. Do you want to come?" She asked, smiling up at me."Of course. Goodbye." I said, turning out the door and walking away with the woman I would love forever, my Bella.


	4. Chapter 4

"_Master, from what I've seen so far, we have some very promising students!" The small, baled vampire called, rushing into the room._

"_Explain!" It commanded, waving its hand, like trying to swat a fly away._

"_Three have stood out the most," He paused, waiting for his masters command. He waved him on._

" _A young vampire called Sophie. She can turn into anything, yet keep all her vampire traits," He looked up at his master._

"_The other two are mates, Harvey and Chessie Dowling. Harvey rescued her from a multiple vampire attack, and-"_

"_I don't want their whole life story, scum!" His master yelled. He cowered away, afraid of getting bitten again. _

"_Continue."_

" _The male has the power to freeze people. There senses and abilities still work, they just cant use them. It works past a mind shield." He watched his masters face, before continuing._

"_And the female can turn anyone and anything invisible. Her mind is invisible too, and she can expand the invisible mind shield over multiple people." His master contemplated, before waving him off._

"_Go," He said. "Find more soldiers for my army." The small man ran off, willing to serve his master. The master picked up a phone, and hit speed dial. _

"_Caius, my brother. How are you?" Aro's voice drifted gently through the mobile. _


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, that didn't take long." Bella murmured as she walked into the school grounds. She hadn't got a proper look at it before, and she gasped at the sight in front of her.

Red roses entwined in the wall, along with the ivy. The gravel path was laced with white roses, and she could see in the distance a large oak tree with two people sitting in the shade underneath it. If they followed the gravel path, they would be led to a massive fountain, with a few students sat around it, chatting. But instead they walked off the path to the oak tree. They could hear strumming a guitar softly.

"Dude, even after all these years you _still_ can't play it right!" A male voice laughed, followed by an irritated sigh.

"Aww, c'mon, John! Cut him some slack!" Bella heard her roommates voice. They quickened their pace over to the oak tree.

As they neared, they saw Harvey's and what they assumed to be John's forms at the bottom of the tree, while Chessie was swinging upside down from one of the thick branches.

"Oh, hi guys!" Chessie said, dropping down.

"Um, John, this is Bella and Edwa-"

"Edward Cullen, you sly dog!" John smiled, before embracing Edward in a one armed hug.

Edward smiled down at his small friend.

"Got yourself a wife, too!" He smiled up at Bella.

He was a small man, about 5'5 with dark ginger hair and a slightly wonky smile.

He picked up her hand, and kissed it, witch would have made her blush three years ago.

"Always the ladies man." Edward chuckled, shaking his head.

Chessie rolled her eyes, then ran back up the tree.

"Hey Bellsy! Come up here!" She called, face popping out of the branches.

Bella shrugged, before darting up the tree.

When she got as high up as she could go, she gasped at the view.

Small flower patches were woven throughout the grounds, reds and whites and yellows.

The students sparkled in the sun, making the grounds even more beautiful.

"Its…Beautiful!" She whispered. Chessie grinned, nodding.

"It's the screensaver on my laptop." She laughed.

"Come on, let's go back down." Chessie said, jumping off the branch she was sat on.

Bella laughed slightly, and jumped down.

"I told you! There hippies!" A fair-haired girl giggled, nudging her taller friend.

"Oh shut up Carla." Chessie snapped, glairing at them. They just rolled their eyes.

"I'm hurt!" Carla said, clutching her heart.

"Oh, I'll give you something to hurt about in a minute." Chessie smiled a mad smile, before lurching forward.

Carla stepped back, while her taller friend growled.

"Watcha gonna do, Sophie?" Chessie asked, smirking at her.

Sophie slapped her, leaving claw marks down the side of her face.

Harvey snarled, while Chessie just stood there.

Bella watched in horror as her face knitted itself back together.

Sophie smiled.

Chessie disappeared.

"Crap." Harvey muttered.

"Guys, back against the tree now."

"But-"

"Bella, he's serious." Edward pulled his wife back just as Sophie was replaced with a sleek, black panther.

Harvey was getting ready to freeze her, when his mates voice whispered in his ear-

"No, I can handle this."

He immediately felt scared for her.

Who knew what Sophie would be like when Chessie was finished with her?

"What's going on here?" A short, mousy haired vampire called. She was obviously a teacher, because she was dressed in a black skirt, white blouse and a black jacket.

Sophie immediately changed back, looking at the teacher.

"I'm sorry Miss Jackson. It wont happen again."

"It better not." She said, walking off.

"I'm gonna get you, Chessie. And your gonna be real sorry you ever crossed me." She muttered darkly, before running off.

"What was that all about?" Bella asked.

"Sophie and Carla are bitches." Chessie said, appearing again.

"Just ignore them."

"What was the whole-"

"She can turn into anything and anyone, but keep all her vampire traits. That's why she was the panther. it's a crap ability, if you ask me. Invisibility is much better." She grinned.

"Oh."

"Come on, I wanna relax till first lessons start." Chessie said, smiling at John and Harvey.

"I have different lessons to you." He smiled.

"I would make you forget you ever met me, but unfortunately, I cant. Bye Chessie, Harvey, Edward." John said, running off.

Chessie grinned again, and pulled Bella towards the lounge

"Hey guys!" Emmett yelled through the doorway. Bella scanned the room. Massive sofas, TVs and computers.

"Take a seat."

"So, you guys had the grand tour?" Emmett asked. Bella nodded.

"Yeah, we went out by the oak tree, too. It has an awesome view."

"Cool. So, what do you have first?" Emmett asked everyone.

" History with Alice, Edward and Chessie." Bella said.

"I have gym with everyone else." Jasper said, frowning.

"Well, we don't have to be there for…" Chessie said, glancing down at her watch.

"Five minutes! Awww!" She groaned, reaching down to her shoe and pulling something white out of the heel.

"Bye, hon." Harvey said, kissing her cheek.

"But we still have plenty of time!" Alice exclaimed.

"Phhft. Do you want to sit next to one of those red eyed creeps? 'Cause I don't. See you there." She sped off. She was faster than any vampire anyone had seen before.

"She was a very fast human." Harvey mumbled, as if reading Bella's thoughts. He gave a nod to Jasper and Alice, before walking off.

"What was that all about?" Bella asked, noticing Jaspers confused and shocked expression.

"He's from Texas."

"I thought he was killed…" Jasper mumbled.

"Come on, let's get to class."

"But Ja-"

"I'll tell you later." Edward whispered to Bella. She nodded, standing up, and ran after him, Alice following close behind. It didn't take them long to find the classroom; they just followed Chessie's scent. The teacher wasn't in the class yet, but all the students were. They could see Chessie waving from across the room.

"I saved you some seats." She said. There were tables with four chairs around, and Edward and Bella sat across from Chessie and Alice. They could hear some one coming up the corridor. A tall man walked into the classroom, staring ahead. He sat at his desk, shuffled some papers, looked up. And gasped.

"Alice?" He whispered. He shook his head, and started calling the register.

"A-Alice C-ullen," He stuttered.

"Here."

"Bella Cullen,"

"Here."

"Edward Cullen,"

"Here."

"Cheshire Dowling,"

"Here." He went through the register, occasionally shooting glances at Alice. The lesson was fascinating.

"Did you know Joan of Arc was a vampire?" Bella asked Chessie.

"Well, duh!" Chessie rolled her eyes, and giggled.

When the lesson was over, he held the Cullen's back.

"I'll see you in gym!" Chessie said, before walking off down the hallway.

"Alice?" He whispered, before staring into her eyes.

"Uh, yeah?" She said.

"I am sorry I condemned you to this life. I thought I'd never see you again. But one of my kind was after you, an-"

"Wow wow wow. Hold it. You _created _me?"

"Yes. And I feared I would never see you again to tell you the truth." The bell went.

"Go, young one. I will reveal all later. Go." He said, and sat down at his desk. Alice was speechless.

"Alice, come _on!_" Bella hissed. She had to drag her out of class, with the help of Edward. They tiptoed into gym un-noticed. Then a tall, (Why is everyone tall here? Bella thought.) blond haired man stood at the front of the class.

"Good morning, class. I hope you had a good first lesson. My name is Mr. Raddle." He said, pacing back and forth.

"You will call me sir or coach. I have been in twelve wars, and I don't expect any shit from you or you will be _severely_ punished. Do you understand?" He asked. Their was mumbles among the class.

"_I said do you understand!" He yelled, making all the students nod and yell yes._

"_Very good. Now, we will start with a race. Please line up with the starting line."_

_They lined up._

"_On your marks, get set…Go!" He yelled, clapping (Witch, effectively sounded like a gunshot.)._

_They ran, but no-one was faster than Chessie._

_She smiled when Edward crossed the finish two seconds after her._

"_Now wrestling."_

_A vampire called Sheldon ended up winning that._

"_Now, we will test your abilities."_

_Chessie won again._

"_I'll see you back here, same time, every other day."_

_The class groaned._

_This was gonna be a long year._


	6. Chapter 6

BPOV

"So, how did you guy's like gym?" Jasper asked us all.

"Well, it was kinda fun." Chessie grinned.

"Only cause you won twice!" Edward grumbled. She laughed.

"The coach is evil though." She shivered, snuggling into Harvey. He laughed.

"Oh!" She squeaked, shooting up.

"Ho quasi dimenticato!" She ran off. Harvey just shook his head.

"Italian?" I asked, confused. Harvey nodded.

"We lived in Italy for a couple of years. She sometimes talks in Italian without knowing." He gave me a sideways smile.

"She does that often, doesn't she? Just running off randomly?" Alice asked.

"Pretty much." Harvey answered.

"I'm sure she's not that bad." Rosalie grinned.

"No, she's worse. One time, I remember when she-"

"You promised not to talk about it!" Chessie jumped on him, making the couch groan.

"Sorry." He said, shooting her an apologetic smile.

"You better be." She grumbled.

"Well, if anyone needs me I'll be dead to the world. I'm listening to _Dirty Harry_ by Gorillaz! And, play!" She said, hitting the screen. I looked at Harvey, confused.

"She says it 'helps drown out all her thoughts'." He whispered.

"Well, she listens to interesting music." Edward chuckled, listening in.

"It's emo music!" Emmett called, grinning.

"I'm not emo!" She hissed, going back to listening to music.

"Emo!" Emmett whispered quietly, grinning.

"Okay, I have English next. Who else has?" Rosalie asked.

"Me!" I said.

"And me!" Emmett said.

"Don't forget me!" Alice said.

"Me and Chessie, too." Harvey said.

Rosalie nodded, snuggling into Emmett's side.

The bell went, signalling for us to go to class. Chessie sighed, and turned off her Ipod.

"Well…" She mumbled.

"Come on." She said, pulling Harvey behind her. We got to class just in time, because the teacher walked in a second after we did.

"I and Miss. Fernandez, and I will be teaching you all English."

* * *

"So, did you like your first morning at vamp high?" Chessie asked.

"I don't like Geography." In geography, we were finding out the largest populated city's for…Hunting. It just seemed really creepy. We walked into what looked like the throne room in the Volutri castle. It was crowded, vampires everywhere. The doors at the other side of the room stood closed.

"Oh, god no! Crap! Guys, if you don't have enough control, you should get out before the doors close."

The doors thudded shut.

"Crap, now, were locked in here. You may want to look away when _they _eat." She said. I had figured it out now. This was where they eat.

"I'm just going to cower in a corner invisible if you don't mind. Who wants to come?" I saw Harvey raise his hand. She sighed.

"Come on then. See you guys later." I heard an army of feet coming behind the door.

"What is this?" One asked.

"Bradley, I'm scared." Another whispered. The door burst open, and the humans inhaled in shock. They piled into the room, the door slamming behind them. I couldn't watch this. I buried myself into Edwards chest. I heard the screams, hearts stopping, and when the door opened, the whole family ran out.

"God, that was hard." Jasper gasped once we were in fresh air. Chessie smiled weakly.

"If you need me, I will be in my room, playing online and Listening to songs on you tube." She said. Harvey sighed.

"I wish she would stop _doing _that! Anyway, I will be in the music room, practicing my guitar."

"Are there drums in there?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah. And an Electric guitar, too." He said, walking off."Rosie?" Emmett asked.

"Sure. Just don't break anything."

"Thanks! Hey Harvey, wait up!" Emmett called. He was _so _gonna break something.

"Well, I'm going to call Esme. Invite her and Carlisle over, or something." Rose said. She walked off, to our room probably.

"Come on, you guys. I want to see if we can find some-one we know." Alice suggested. We walked off, all of us hoping that we won't be alone in this school.


	7. AN That stands for author notification!

Hey! I has finished refurbishment! YAY! Um, I has decided to do HanMcCoy's character an StalkerInYourBed's characters, John (No last name) and Sara Lillico.

I thought Lillico was a type of cat?

Anyway, expect chapter 7 soon!

REVIEW, CHEESE IT!


End file.
